This invention relates to an improvement in the load-carrying capacity of a vehicle connected to a trailer. Specifically, the invention relates to a wheeled assembly which is connected near the front of a trailer to relieve some of the loading effects on the trailer hitch which is connected to the towing vehicle.
There is a related application, Ser. No. 08/496,134, filed Jun. 28, 1995, which discloses an alternative embodiment for a trailer-loading support.
Trailers intended for towing behind relatively light-weight vehicles are becoming increasingly heavy as the loads become ever larger. Such trailers may be used for transporting boats, construction equipment, other vehicles, motor homes, and animals. All such trailers are typically connected to the towing vehicle by a ball trailer hitch, wherein the forward tongue of the trailer is formed into a ball receiver and the ball is connected to the vehicle either directly or by a substrate assembly. Optimally, the trailer loading effect on the vehicle is balanced so that the load on the motor vehicle is no greater than approximately 350-500 pounds; the balance of the trailer weight being carried by the trailer wheels. The downward force on the towing vehicle via the trailer ball is called the tongue weight, and this tongue weight creates an additional load on the suspension of the motor vehicle which can become dangerous at excessive loading levels. Motor vehicles typically have a maximum limit prescribed for the vehicle and increasing the loading effect beyond the prescribed maximum may result in unsafe performance of the motor vehicle, both from the standpoint of stressing the motor vehicle""s suspension and also by way of reducing the traction of the front wheels of the vehicle.
The present invention provides an apparatus for relieving the loading conditions on a motor vehicle by providing an adjustable wheeled assembly to carry a sufficient portion of the trailer tongue weight so as to provide a balanced load condition for the towing vehicle and for the towed trailer.
The present invention comprises a wheeled assembly which is pivotally connected to a trailer frame at one of its ends and is adjustably connected to the trailer frame at another of its ends. A resiliently mounted spindle is mounted proximate the center of the wheel assembly and supports one or more wheels which bear on the road surface to partially carry the front load of the trailer. The adjustable connection of the wheel assembly permits adjustment of the relative load-carrying capacity of the wheeled assembly. The spindle which supports the wheels is rotatable to permit the wheels to turn in the direction of movement of the trailer and one or more steering dampeners are provided to control the rate of turning of the spindle.
It is the principle object of the present invention to provide a wheel assembly for carrying a portion of the tongue weight of a trailer.
It is another object and advantage of the invention to provide a wheel assembly for carrying tongue weight of trailer and being steerable to move in the direction of motion of the trailer.
It is a further object and advantage of the invention to provide a trailer support wheel assembly which is adjustable for carrying multiple trailer tongue weight portions.
It is another object of the invention to provide a wheeled assembly which may be readily connected and adjusted by utilizing the conventional trailer jack which is typically found on a trailer tongue assembly.
Other and further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following specification and claims and with reference to the appended drawings.